Lies pouring from your mouth
by gecko brothers
Summary: How can a person tell if someone is acting? The answer: You can't. But he was worth the risk right? He can't be that great of an actor. Right? One-shot!


**A/N: Just something I wanted to type out. Forgive me for the mistakes; I don't have a beta. DracoDominique with hints of DracoScorpius. If you don't like the pairing don't flame please. I don't give a fuck so you would be wasting your time.**

"You are beautiful."

Instead of loosening her grip on the thin sheet that covered her nude body, Dominique held it closer to herself. She held her pose until she was told to relax.

"I'm nearly done love; just give me…one…more…second. Done."

Draco peeked behind the canvas. He looked exactly like Scorpius. Nothing seemed to hurt the appearance of a Malfoy, not even time.

"Come look."

Dominique stood up with the sheet under her arms, keeping it from falling. She stood beside the elder Malfoy as they both admired the painting. She'd been laying in his bed when he burst in the room with a sudden urge to paint her.

The girl in the painting was hunched over on the ground. There was a maroon sheet that covered her front but not much of her back. Her face was covered not by red firey hair but by dirty blond waves.

"Who is that," Dominique asked. He had been drawing her hadn't he?

He looked at her incredulously.

"You of course. You weren't just sitting there on the ground for fun. You were my model and my inspiration." He smiled at her then turned to clean the mess he'd made.

Dominique looked back at the masterpiece.

"But her hair is blond not red. And it just doesn't seem like me," she confessed.

The man looked back at her and turned back to the mess.

"I have a wife. What would she think if I painted a woman that looked incredibly alike to her son's girlfriend? Don't be such an idiot Dominique," he said without a single glance at her.

The Weasley narrowed her eyes and turned heading straight for the door. "Fuck you Malfoy."

With a grasp on the brass handle, she turned the knob and opened. A pale white hand shot out from the corner of her eye and stopped the door from opening any further. The large door shut with a slam that filled the empty house.

Dominique turned around to see that Draco boxed her between himself and the door, his arms on both sides of her placed against the door.

"I'm sorry. I have my temper. You know that. Forgive me," he said in more of a command then apologetic.

Dominique gripped the satin sheet around her tighter and stuck her chin out. "Give me a reason to," she shot back at him.

"You love me," he said sure of himself.

_True._

"And I love you," he said much more softly.

With Draco, there was no quiet approach with these things. He was about as subtle as a gun. One was never bored with him.

"You're forgiven," she said pursing her lips.

Draco pushed his hands through her hair and pressed his lips to hers. He'd managed to get the door open, though Dominique was still in between.

She wrapped her legs around his torso so it would be easier to maneuver them to his bedroom his shared with Astoria.

The forgotten painting stayed in the ballroom along with the maroon satin sheet.

* * *

Dominique sat with Scorpius at the ice cream parlor with his arm thrown around her shoulders. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

Dominique looked down at the half-eaten strawberry ice cream. It was already starting to melt. She smiled at Scorpius and shook her head.

"Nope. I'm not that much of a strawberry person." She was actually but she really wasn't in the mood for sweets.

"Why didn't you say so? I could have gotten something else." He took another spoonful and slipped into his mouth.

Dominique shrugged. "Because it's your favorite flavor."

Scorpius kissed her forehead leaving behind the sweet smell of strawberries. She smiled and inhaled the scent.

"You're so good to me."

Dominique smiled sadly and laid her head on Scorpius' chest.

_If you only knew._

"Oh look!" Scorpius straightened himself. "It's mum and dad." He pointed over at Madam Malkin's robes.

Dominique turned to look through the parlor window. Indeed, there was the beautiful couple of Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Her eyes seemed to close in on the arm he had wrapped around her waist.

Scorpius stood up and Dominique stood up beside him. "Did you know they were going to be here," she asked.

He shook his head. "No, but would you mind if we went over?"

She only shook her head in return.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Malfoy looked at her son after a roll of her eyes and her hands on her lips.

"I don't need permission from you to go out, do I? I thought I was the parent," she joked with her son. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to give a kiss on Scorpius' cheek.

"Hello Scorpius, son, your Aunt Daphne and Uncle Theo said they had seen you around." The father gave a one armed hug to his son. Nothing to Dominique

"Oh and Dominique! How are you dear?" Astoria gave the younger girl a small hug. Dominique didn't know if she wanted to scream or just cry in the woman's arms, apologizing.

"I'm well."

Astoria clasped her hands together. "That's terrific. Well, your father and I will be leaving now. Let you kids be by yourselves."

"Bye mum, dad." The married couple turned at walked down Diagon Alley, their bodies being swallowed by the crowd.

Not a single word was given to Dominique by Draco. Not even a glance.

"You're a great actor, you know that right?"

Dominique thought back to the Diagon Alley meeting. She snuggled closer next to Draco and threw a bare leg over his.

"Yes. I know. Pretending that you mean nothing to me, easier then it seems."

Dominique smiled. _Bastard. _She placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart beat. She looked up at his face. His hair was spread out on the pillow like a halo.

_Acting like you care about me. That's the real feat. _

* * *

Draco woke up to find no one beside him...

And a burning painting in the fireplace.

Fin.

_Reviews?_


End file.
